MS Short: Rise of the Bakagan!
by Bearlywrote
Summary: The dimentional stream has been altered by Bliss! Now its up to Drago to save the two humans by teaming up with Resasuke and Pipimi, who suprisingly work as spies! He suprisingly saves the day and learns a horrible truth about the neverending roles!


**MS Short: Rise of the Bakagan!**

 **By: Bearlywrote**

 **I want to do some work of mine in this story, to make this interesting, I added elements from Anime Espionage, a group of spies destined to stop evil from every enemy! Now I present another one shot, Rise of the Bakagan!**

(Transition break)

While on a stream path to the other dimensions unknown, there is a fork in the road ahead. Nate checked out his map from a stolen phone from an annoying guy with curly hair! It was altered by a man wearing a superhero outfit, and parkour himself out to another world. _Who is that strange guy_ Dan thought as figured out where they're needed to go. One path in the left leads to a Tokyo City with animals like from another movie Nate might know, and on the other path on the right leads straight to feudal Japan. _Let's be cool and blend in with the animals there…_ Nate thought.

Little do they know that the Unbearables are also masters of alterations! The reboot fourth powerpuff girl, Bliss, altered the dimensional drift 6 times faster with her evolved powers! It's started to go faster than usual for the runaway leaders, too fast for them to get to the left side and further thought Dan's partner/guardian is drifted towards the left side. With his best friend/father figure drifted away from him, Dan felt so heartbroken with heavy loss over losing Drago, but little did they know they're headed to the wrong side of the road!

(Transition break)

The big beast looked at the pavement below and his head up to the dark sky, _It's nighttime!_ He thought. _I better go to the feudal era and bring those two back or else I'm in big trouble…_

A shadow of a small creature came up towards him, "a red panda?" "A talking one, from the Sanrio version of the same name!" A male red panda spoke as he picked up Drago. "What the F! How did you know me?" The man spoke to him. "Long before I'm into plants, this was my passion on breaks in my workplace!" "Sanrio version?" Drago spoke looking confused in his small form. "It's an animal version of the Bakugan anime, with the human and alien characters as animals while you guys are still the same! I'm Resasuke" he introduced.

"Workplace? Is there a reason why you played there?" he spoke as Resasuke continues his story, "My boss from the sales department loved the game and let's us play with him! Until the boss from the accounting department beats him and his win leaves my boss to never let himself and his workers to play the game again…"

"That's heavy for my partner to handle this, and he never allows to play in his workplace. I know how you're like that when you saw me…" Drago explained

"Oh yeah, I'm not just an average spaced out red panda!" Resasuke spoke to him, "there's another workplace for me to brawl again!" _What is it? A toy store?_

(Transition break)

One room shows a tall thirteen year old girl wearing a school uniform. Her eyes are Chibi-like and her mouth is in the form of a W. A door opened and her partner comes in with a toy in his hands. "Resasuke! Why didn't you tell me that you got a new recruit? Is he a shape shifter like Popuko here?" She asked. "Pipimi, we do know he has illegal technology attached to his armor, I believe he's the reason the Unbearables are rampaging about." Resasuke corrected her about the new recruit. "Illegal? I want to travel further than my limited distance of where I'm from! The bad guys aren't there for me, besides it was Nate and my partner Daniel's idea to run away!" Drago explained, "besides the probulator thing, What we want is personal freedom from our daily lives as forced to perform individuals! That's Nathan's dream, which is now Dan's dream, along with my dream! I don't want to go back and face my foe in this condition!"

"I think you're right! The protagonist escaping their daily life brings havoc along with them! It's not because of Sanchez, it's because of the creators' choices of them being as the good heroes while some bad and shady good people become the bad guys!" Said Pipimi, "this is what the Tooniverse was secretly know for by the king! King Disney!" "Who's King Disney? Is he Walt Disney?" Drago began to question. "He's the afterlife artist with no cloud underneath him, when famous artists died, their artists clouds disappeared and live on with their lives as characters they know are super popular! He took the form of Mickey Mouse in the Steamboat Willie cartoon." Resasuke explained.

"The king brings us the news-," "Good evening, fellow agents! There is a sudden explosion of buildings within the world known as the internet! Some rebellious emojis are responsible for those wacky attempts to praise their number 1 fan from YouTube! Is that the new agent, Resasuke?" The king asked.

"Umm" Resasuke feeling uncomfortable answering… "Yes I am, I'm the new agent, Agent Bakagan at your service!" Drago proudly answered!

"Hot Dog, ha ha! You better stop them with all your might! These emoticons make the new fans of the new Wreck-it Ralph movie cry, they're always been a poo emoji even after putting a voice box of Patrick Stewart into it! King out!" King Disney cut off while all three agents prep up and fight!

(Transition break)

Meanwhile in the really large set of the new movie, Explosions keep on going!

"Ha ha ha ha, this for our drop in my popularity!" Hi-five shouted as he flings a bomb at an eBay building, exploded in seconds!

"Nice one Hi-five, now it's my turn! This is for turning down the idea of the Emoji Bop!" Gene angrily threw a bomb at the Music.ly center!

"This is for rejecting me as a princess and a bad comment about our marketing on Twitter!" Jailbreak threw two bombs at Oh My Disney and The Twitter tree!

"Stop it you three! In the name of the Toon, We'll make you pay!" A deep manly voice sounds out!

"Who said that?" Gene asked

A giant white dragon with Chibi-eyes and a W mouth swoon down with Pipimi in her shoulder, "I'm the shapeshifter, Popuko!" "And we're the Tooniverse's Anime Espionage squad!" Pipimi finishes the introduction!

"I know you! You're that red Dragon who whipped me with your tail while I was upset in the trash chute!" Hi-five quoted. "No I didn't! I think about another red dragon with those golden horns I know!"

"That's so mean! I want to be popular again!" He again complaining. "If you want to be popular again, stop throwing bombs at this place, toons aren't meant to be terrorist!" He shot his words back at that emoji!

"Urrh, guys lets group up and flip the bird!" He commanded them. "You can't flip birds if you can't flip me!" The croud intently cheers for the big red Bakagan as he continually roasts them!

The roasting was over when his new friends surround the bad-to-the-core emoticons and sent them to Toon prison! "We'll call Master F for this, Bakagan!!!" *pop*

(Transition break)

Ralph and his friend Vannelope came over to the heroes and thank them for saving the internet besides the real movie villain did all the damage. Vannelope happily thank them for saving her new princess friends from the bomb attack. "If you weren't there for you guys, my princess friends are in danger!" As their saviors finish celebrating their new heroes, they returned to HQ for their training and continue hiding.

"We couldn't saved them, if it weren't for you! I mean just what is the reason for you to be nicknamed 'Bakagan'?" Resasuke said as the dragon answered his question. "My dumbest decision in life was to team up with someone lower than myself, and I regret how his thoughts are cringeworthy before he truly realizes how important our teamwork really impacts the heart and soul! It is a dangerous game indeed but it's fun to the both of us now than it was before!" "I see…, I guess we can meet that man sooner or later, I believe that dog demon still has that device he purchased from Rick Sanchez, there is a way for both boys to find a better place without you. This is important Drago, their journey is a new story. They're both still protagonists in this story and new enemies will be their antagonists, there is no end to their role if they choose to believe it!" Resasuke admitted that every hero has its end, but their planned plot is a new adventure. Why so many people make them act that way or how other artists have the power to have this as their adventure, The Tooniverse is the world with no end, and all the the artists will keep it that way for their lives to come…

(End of story)

 **I hope you like that one, The Emoji Movie cast got the treatment they deserved from the hatred of the world! If you have any bad cartoon that wants to play as the bad guy, notify me! I'm happy that another gang is forming to protect the main characters from the main story! Anyways, review please!**


End file.
